The Nearest Arc to the Fabled Love
by Aseret Kitsune
Summary: He understands the ALIEN, though he’ll only reluctantly admit it. They are alike they are outcasts. Words have no clear definitions. [Slash, oneshot]


_A/N:_ I haven't posted up anything for IZ in a while. I like this piece; I wrote it bit ago and just never got around to posting it up. Here it is now, at least. Hope someone else enjoys.  
_Pairings:_ ZaDr (Zim/Dib)  
_Genre:_ General/Drama  
_Rating:_ T seems about right  
_Summary:_ He understands the ALIEN, though he'll only reluctantly admit it. They are alike; they are outcasts. (Words have no clear definitions.)  
_Warnings:_ Oddness, slash, mentions of bullying taken to extremes, and what sounds like insanity.

The Nearest Arc to the Fabled Love

He was always told that **hate** and **love** were strong words and he should never say the former yet pass around the latter in abundance. No one _really_ **hates** anything, but people _do_** love** things. They may be opposites, but only one _truly _exists. Grown-ups had always told him that so it _must _be true…

That train of thought ended when he was six and three quarters; the age he was when his mother di-passed away. (You never say someone died, you say they passed away. It's nicer and more respectful. Or so says all the grown-ups. He doesn't think saying passed away makes much sense, though; he'd rather say that she died. To him, passed way always seemed to be a soft lie. Like DEATH was something easy.)

Grown-ups had always told him to find a nice girl and settle down (his sister always said to find someone who could actually stand him. He just wanted **acknowledgement** and **love**). So that's what he did for a while; search for a nice girl who could stand and **love** him and he could do the same back. He looked everywhere (when he wasn't busy doing things that made everyone shy away from him) yet didn't find a single female soul to his liking. (He never looked for males because Grown-ups always said that it was an abomination and pure blasphemy to love your same sex like you love the opposite sex.)

He stopped looking for a girl when he was eleven and found that even a FEMALE ALIEN could neither stand nor **love** him. He didn't bother with **love** after that, from anyone. He just dealed with the **ha**-dislike. Intense dislike.

Grown-ups never believed or listened to him so he gave them the same treatment. He really didn't **hate**, however, until the ALIEN came. He immediately **hated** the ALIEN. Soon he examined his surroundings and found that he really **hated** people…Irony was that he kept protecting them from the ALIEN (the only one to really **acknowledge** him after his mother died).

That all changed when he was seventeen and a third; the age he was when he snapped after being cornered by the football team and hurt more than anyone should ever be. (He ended up with a two broken ribs, a twisted ankle, a busted hand, plus too many bruises and gashes to count on all areas of his body. Not to mention a long rip down his trenchcoat, separating the end into two tails. To this day he's still amazed he survived. He has the ALIEN to think for that; HE saved him for some illicit reason. Probably because HE needed someone on the dirtball planet who HE could be himself with.)

At the age of eighteen, when he became an Adult, he lost the thing Grown-ups said never to give up until marriage: his virginity. He lost it (gave it away, actually) on his birthday. It was sort of like a gift (an exchange; he gave his virginity and in return he found pleasure and the missing part of himself). It would shock all if they knew to whom, if they would listen. He didn't, and still doesn't quite believe that he slept (though in reality no sleeping was done) with none-other-then the ALIEN.

He hasn't find **love**, no not at all. Obsession, vengeance, and completion, yes. It isn't **love**, nor is it even _like _– but it is as close as they'll ever get. It wasn't exactly **hate**, either, not anymore. No, **love **and **hate **are two things that mingle together into **acknowledgment** and **need **and **want**. He'd never get those things, especially from the ALIEN (he didn't even have lust for the ALIEN; it was simply a way for them to own each other more). Yet, they are the only ones that can, will give those things to each other…Words have no clear definitions.

He understands the ALIEN, though he'll only reluctantly admit it. They are alike; they are outcasts. Looked down upon by their respective societies. They both will show the worlds, the universes the power that negligence can give a person, two people together. They'll show them all…One day. One day soon. Then they'll be able to show each other with nothing to hold them back.


End file.
